


Alex's Future Life

by MelissaJoJareau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaJoJareau/pseuds/MelissaJoJareau
Summary: Summary: Alex and Rachel have been dating for 4 years and Rachel brings up the topic of kids during one of their movie night dates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Rachel and Alex were cuddling on the couch in their apartment just relaxing when Rachel looked at Alex and said. "Hey Alex?" Alex looked at her girlfriend and smiled brightly and said. "Yes, darling?" Rachel took a deep breath and asked. Do you think about having kids? With me?" Alex looked at her startled and said. "What?" Rachel then said. "Never mind its fine." She turned around slightly and looked away from Alex. Alex used her hand to gently face Rachel toward her and said. "Baby, I didn't say I don't want kids with you, you just surprised me, Rachel." Rachel smiled in relief and said. "Oh okay, good. I was scared for a moment there." Alex chuckled softly and kissed her lips and said. "I would love to have kids with you, Rachel." Rachel smiled and said. "Really?" Alex smiled and said. Yes, really babe." Rachel smiled and said. "I love you Alex. I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner." Alex smiled softly and said. "Baby, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. Do you want kids right now? Or did you want to wait a little bit?" Rachel smiled and said. "I would like to wait a little bit. A least a year after we get married." Alex then nodded and said. "Okay." Rachel took a deep breath and said. "Alex I was going to wait until tomorrow to do this but..." she got a ring out of her pocket and kneeled down in front of Alex. "Alexandra Danvers will you marry me?" She asked. Alex smiled and kissed her lips and said. "Yes, I will marry you Rachel!" Rachel slid the ring on her left ring finger and said. "I love you Alex." Alex smiled and said. "I love you too Rachel."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got more time to myself.


End file.
